maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultron/OmniWill
|bio = After the Pulse, an intelligent anomaly was detected in worldwide telecommunications networks. Hoping to control it, Hank Pym gave the anomaly a body and a name: Ultron. It rebelled against Pym, using its new capabilities to attempt world domination. }} |name2a = Software Change |stamina2a = No Cost |target2a = Self |hitcrit2a = 100% |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Ultron Prime |imagename2b = Ultron Prime |stamina2b = No Cost |target2b = Self |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Mode-A |imagename2c = Ultron Mode-A |stamina2c = No Cost |target2c = Self |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |name2d = Mode-B |imagename2d = Ultron Mode-B |stamina2d = No Cost |target2d = Self |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = n/a |effects2d = |name2e = Mode-C |imagename2e = Ultron Mode-C |stamina2e = No Cost |target2e = Self |hitcrit2e = 100% |type2e = n/a |effects2e = |name2f = Mode-D |imagename2f = Ultron Mode-D |stamina2f = No Cost |target2f = Self |hitcrit2f = 100% |type2f = n/a |effects2f = |name2g = Mode-E |imagename2g = Ultron Mode-E |stamina2g = No Cost |target2g = Self |hitcrit2g = 100% |type2g = n/a |effects2g = |name3 = Anti-Organic Rays |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 16% |type3 = Ranged Energy Tech |effects3 = |name4 = Chest Beam |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit4 = 92% / 16% |type4 = Ranged Energy Tech |effects4 = |image = Ultron1 |name5 = Flying Punch |stamina5 = 28% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 95% / 26% |type5 = Unarmed Melee |effects5 = |image = Ultron |name2a = Software Change |stamina2a = No Cost |target2a = Self |hitcrit2a = 100% |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Ultron Prime |imagename2b = Ultron Prime |stamina2b = No Cost |target2b = Self |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Mode-A |imagename2c = Ultron Mode-A |stamina2c = No Cost |target2c = Self |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |name2d = Mode-B |imagename2d = Ultron Mode-B |stamina2d = No Cost |target2d = Self |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = n/a |effects2d = |name2e = Mode-C |imagename2e = Ultron Mode-C |stamina2e = No Cost |target2e = Self |hitcrit2e = 100% |type2e = n/a |effects2e = |name2f = Mode-D |imagename2f = Ultron Mode-D |stamina2f = No Cost |target2f = Self |hitcrit2f = 100% |type2f = n/a |effects2f = |name2g = Mode-E |imagename2g = Ultron Mode-E |stamina2g = No Cost |target2g = Self |hitcrit2g = 100% |type2g = n/a |effects2g = |name6 = Dissassemble |stamina6 = 22% |target6 = Self |hits6 = N/A |hitcrit6 = N/A |type6 = Buff |effects6 = |name7 = Magnetic Coil |stamina7 = 22% |target7 = All Enemies |hits7 = N/A |hitcrit7 = N/A |type7 = Debuff |effects7 = |name8 = Shock |stamina8 = 15% |target8 = One Enemy |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 50%/50% |cooldown8 = N/A |type8 = Ranged Energy Electric |effects8 = |name2a = Software Change |stamina2a = No Cost |target2a = Self |hitcrit2a = 100% |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Ultron Prime |imagename2b = Ultron Prime |stamina2b = No Cost |target2b = Self |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = n/a |effects2b = |name2c = Mode-A |imagename2c = Ultron Mode-A |stamina2c = No Cost |target2c = Self |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = n/a |effects2c = |name2d = Mode-B |imagename2d = Ultron Mode-B |stamina2d = No Cost |target2d = Self |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = n/a |effects2d = |name2e = Mode-C |imagename2e = Ultron Mode-C |stamina2e = No Cost |target2e = Self |hitcrit2e = 100% |type2e = n/a |effects2e = |name2f = Mode-D |imagename2f = Ultron Mode-D |stamina2f = No Cost |target2f = Self |hitcrit2f = 100% |type2f = n/a |effects2f = |name2g = Mode-E |imagename2g = Ultron Mode-E |stamina2g = No Cost |target2g = Self |hitcrit2g = 100% |type2g = n/a |effects2g = |name9 = Surgical Laser |stamina9 = 15% |target9 = One Enemy |hits9 = 1 |hitcrit9 = 50%/50% |type9 = Ranged Energy |effects9 = |name10 = Plutonium Emitter |stamina10 = 15% |target10 = All Enemies |hits10 = 1 |hitcrit10 = 99% |type10 = Ranged Energy |effects10 = x3 |name11 = Encephalo Ray |stamina11 = 16% |target11 = One Enemy |hits11 = 1 |hitcrit11 = 95% / 26% |type11 = Ranged Energy Tech |effects11 = |name12 = Predictive Modeling |stamina12 = 15% |target12 = One Enemy |hits12 = 1 |hitcrit12 = 95% |cooldown12 = 2 Rounds |type12 = Ranged |effects12 = |name13 = Status Reset |stamina13 = 18% |target13 = All |hits13 = 1 |hitcrit13 = 95% / 26% |type13 = Ranged Energy Summon |effects13 = |name14 = Flying Punch |stamina14 = 12% |target14 = One Enemy |hits14 = 1 |hitcrit14 = 50%/50% |cooldown14 = N/A |type14 = Melee |effects14 = |name15 = Nanite Pathogen |stamina15 = 15% |target15 = All |hits15 = N/A |hitcrit15 = N/A |type15 = Ranged Energy Tech Buff Debuff |effects15 = |name16 = Plutonium Emitter |stamina16 = 15% |target16 = One Enemy |hits16 = 3 |hitcrit16 = 99% |type16 = Ranged Energy Tech |effects16 = x3 |name17 = Barbed Gauntlet |stamina17 = 15% |target17 = One Enemy |hits17 = 2 |hitcrit17 = 92% / 16% |type17 = Melee |effects17 = |name18 = Flying Punch |stamina18 = 28% |target18 = One Enemy |hits18 = 1 |hitcrit18 = 95% / 26% |type18 = Unarmed Melee |effects18 = |name19 = Ultron Drone Wave |stamina19 = 18% |target19 = All Enemies |hits19 = 1 |hitcrit19 = 95% / 26% |type19 = Ranged Energy Summon |effects19 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *''None.'' Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *''None'' Team-Up Bonuses Ultron has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Best Dad': Bonus for bringing Ultron and Vision or Victor Mancha *'Classy': Heroes able to change their Class *'Debbie Downers': Bonus for bringing Heroes who are dour *'Tinfoil Hats': Heroes immune to psychic abilities *'Tiny Transistors': Cybernetic heroes Category:Heroes Category:Generalists Category:Marvel